The invention relates to the reconditioning of vehicle wheels, the reconditioning involving sand blasting the rim and the wheel or stripping by means of chemical pickling or a brush, followed by repainting.
The usual solution is to remove the tire from the wheel in order to carry out on the latter the operations contemplated, then to refit the tire on the wheel. A considerable waste of time and labor is thus involved in the said removal and refitting of the tire.
For painting purposes only, it would be conceivable to avoid removing the tire from the wheel by protecting it with a mask, in particular a mask of adhesive tape; however, such a mask could not withstand the sandblasting or pickling operations. Furthermore, its positioning is a slow and delicate matter and the limits of protection are imprecise.